Footi
Footi is a Spikels Mixel. Description Livewire Footi just can’t stop moving! Every moment of the day bursts with exciting possibilities for the tallest member of the fun-loving Spikels tribe. Footi just loves to skip, jump and dance. But give this Mohawk-haired character plenty of room when he starts stomping around – those huge spiky claw feet are dangerous so watch out!http://shop.lego.com/en-US/FOOTI-41521 Personality Footi is a very heartfelt Mixel. With a love for ballet dancing and slightly in touch with his feminine side, Footi listens to his heart and encourages other Mixels to do so, too. Every Mixel, in his own words, is a friend. He is full of energy, preferring to skip and dance whenever he moves. He loves dancing so much that he has managed to incorporate it in his fighting style against Nixels. Physical Appearance Footi is mostly tan in color. He has a rectangular body that also acts as his head. He has eyes on each side of it. He has a long and well-defined jaw with black lining. He has large teeth, two on each side. A darker tan stripe runs on the top of his head, where silver two Mohawk blades are on top. A thick black stripe runs around his body. His arms are black and thin with a tan section at the top. His hands are black and pincer-like. His legs are very long and bow. At the top, they are grey, but they turn dark tan at the knees. He has three dark tan spikes on his legs. His feet are very large. The bottoms are tan, while the tops are divided dark tan and black. He has three silver bladed toenails on each of his feet. Background Mixed Up In the Murp Romp Minisode, Footi was first seen describing Scorpi as super cute and super skittish. He and his fellow Spikels then went off to explore the rest of Mixel Park, hoping the Glorp Corp would have a lovely day. He was present when Scorpi was frightened by the Wiztastics' very loud exit, and when he accidentally murped with Glurt, Footi, Hoogi and the other Glorp Corp went on a long chase after the Glurt/Scorpi Murp, who was destroying everything. Footi and the others chased him through the Spiky Desert, and all the way towards a Wiztastics advertisement billboard. They eventually cornered him at a Wiztastics show, but it was still rampaging on top of the stage. Footi mixed with Torts to help capture the Murp. Although they managed to capture him, he shortly got away after. They reverted to themselves, until Torts shortly after mixed with Mesmo and finally captured the Murp securely. They, too, reverted, and everyone fell off the stage, in a miraculous position on top of each other, like an upside-down pyramid. Footi was among the Mixels who fell on top of Magnifo, exhausted. Relationships Other Spikels Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Glorp Corp Wiztastics Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Set Information Footi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41521 and contains 72 pieces. In-Booklet code Footi's in-booklet code is SP1KEFOO4T, which is SpikeFoot when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "foot". *He has extremely sharp nails on his feet and blade-like spikes on his head. *He is one of the tallest Mixels, the others being Glomp, Zaptor and Seismo. *In his LEGO set, he has the same eye pieces as Volectro, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, and Gobba. *He is the tallest of the Spikels. * He has the most pieces out of the Spikels, or any Mixel so far. * He has been compared to a goat. * He has six teeth in his set but only shows four in cartoon form. Gallery Set Footi Bag.png Footi.jpg|LEGO Footi at the 2014 NYTF. Footi lego.png Footi Front.png Footi Back.png Footi Instruction View.png JangBricksFooti.png Artwork FOOTl.jpg DO THE FOOTI.PNG Scardey Scorpi.jpg Vid Game.jpg lolwut footi.jpg Uh Oh..png WOAH!!!.png Not fun.jpg|Footi is upset Footi is about to stomp on u.png PoorFooti.png|Footi when unmixable Footi Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio TapDancer.png|Footi dancing Off to explore.png Footiwaving.png FrontFooti.png SideFooti.png Footi.png footi_thumb.png Footi Icon.png footi tiny photo.png 09_14_imagenes_web_mixels_footi2.jpg Share the love.png HUGTIME.jpg Footi in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Footi in Mixels Pie Graph, also seen on Mixels.com Combinations Cartoon Mixes Foogifo.jpg|With Magnifo Gloogi.jpg|With Glomp Tooti.jpg|With Torts Mooti.png|With Mesmo Murps LEGO Mixes FootiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo GlompFootiLEGO.jpg|With Glomp FootiScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi Murps FootiHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi TortsFootiLEGO.jpg|With Torts MagnifoFootiLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo GlurtFootiLEGO.jpg|With Glurt FootiWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz Sources and References Category:Spikels Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Male characters Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Secondary Members Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Tall Category:Tan Category:Series 3